Current trends in military aircraft platforms is the implementation of human machine interfaces (HMIs) in which manually operated aircrafts leverage an unmanned aircraft system (UAS) of one or more unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs) to enhance periphery and/or weapons capabilities. One such HMI is a manned unmanned teaming (MUM-T) system capable of extending video sensor coverage in time and space. The MUM-T system also provides additional capability for aircrew to manually reconnoiter forward areas of interest (AOI) to achieve enhanced aircrew situational awareness, greater lethality, and improved aircraft survivability. As one or more UAS sensors stream real-time video to a digital cockpit of the manually operated aircraft, the aircrew can control the UAS sensors similar to those on board the manually operated aircraft.
During operation, however, the UAV flight path can become offset from the AOI at prescribed radii which can result in continuous rotation and/or movement of the streamed video displayed on the multi-function display (MFD) of the manually operated aircraft. Further, the continuous rotation typically causes the video displayed on the MFD to have a different orientation with respect to the current heading of the manually operated aircraft. Consequently, the rotating and continuously changing/moving orientation of the UAS video requires the aircrew to commit a significantly higher workload to maintain target tracking, thereby contributing to reduced overall situational awareness.